Turnabout Public Affection
by The Chosen Storyteller
Summary: Apollo thought that the chaos was over when he and Klavier decided to become a couple...WRONG, Apollo! It turns out that now he must deal with public displays of affection, but he's motivated to let everyone else know that they're committed. It's too bad that the very thought of holding his hand in public is enough to make him feel awkward. But he's...he's trying, you know...


Hello, readers! My name is The Chosen Storyteller, and I'm making my (grand?) entrance into the world of fanfiction-writing! Although this is not my first WRITTEN work, it is going to be my first PUBLISHED work – hopefully the first of many in fact.

My best friend (MasterMindOfFiction) persuaded me to write on this website, so I decided that my first fanfiction should be something of a thank-you gift to her. And of course, I'm fine with all of you reading it too. I may write more Ace Attorney stuff in the future, but for now, this is testing the water.

She really likes the pairing of Klavier and Apollo, and I can admit that I am rekindling my interest in it because of reading her works. So I hope you all enjoy this...short fic of mine, all of you out there!

**DISCLAIMER TIME – **It's not possible for me to own the Ace Attorney series, unless I were to storm to the Capcom HQ and perform a hostile takeover or something. XD Impossible stuff, right there.

* * *

_**Turnabout Public Affection**_

_**(An Ace Attorney fanfiction, typed entirely by The Chosen Storyteller)**_

* * *

This was one of the most difficult things he's had to do all year.

Well, Apollo had been through many intense things within the courtroom. He had seen all of the freaks, the madmen and madwomen, not to mention all of the mockery and occasional moment of hopelessness.

None of those stated things could compare to this task before him. Until something even bigger happened – to clear confusion, let's just mention that OH HELL YES there would be bigger things – and it was too late to sooth the crash that he saw coming.

Klavier just walked alongside him on the crowded street, merrily unaware of his struggle. But it was always like this – just so you're aware – as of late. Because they decided that they should attempt a relationship.

Why, some people ask. The standard reply is: why **not**?

Apollo could admit to thinking that their chances were slender, but he would have been willing to beat the odds just to be close to him. At first, their relationship was nonexistent. With Apollo just being baffled by his friendly tendencies and support in the courtroom.

Things had been changing since then, because Klavier was no longer viewing him as something of a friend. And he didn't mind letting him know of that – his plan was to stop with the teasing, replacing that with honesty. Klavier's honesty involved full scale confessing that he was willing to give him a chance and that he wished they'd shake hands a little longer...for the opportunity to squeeze his hand and silently be amazed by how tough it was from all of the desk slamming.

Apollo wasn't very doubtful of his preferences; as long as someone was willing to find him attractive and not be turned off by his tendencies to play the role of the sane man in a world full of quirkiness. Although he did like the opposite sex as one would expect, something about Klavier made him not care about any shared form.

So where's the upbeat tunes and the confetti falling? Wait, it couldn't happen just yet.

Despite their decision to become a couple, not all was well. Apollo felt the stress, he was all stressed over the thought of letting everyone else know.

Apollo's reputation could be compared to that of a pebble someone just kicked aside, so there was no problem with him being noticed as – others would put it – 'swinging that way'. He was not worried for himself, hell, he wouldn't be surprised if everyone at the agency threw a coming out party for him or something.

...Yeah, come to think of it, that mental picture seemed highly likely.

Klavier was like this beloved idol among more people than you'd expect. Apollo was scared to find out how many teenage girls would be in tears and rage over finding out that he was officially out of their league. But not just about the ones who know him as the mega-popular rock star, what about the people who know him as the prosecutor.

If they were to face each other in court after this, Apollo was mortified just thinking about how people gazing about the show would be commenting of how this must be how they solve their lover quarrels too.

Don't think that it wouldn't happen: you'd totally say that too.

**Today **was going to be the day that he allowed other people to know about their romantic status. Apollo firmly told himself this the previous night; and his last thought consisted of giving a pep talk and insisting that he was very much capable of not being self-conscious when it comes to...public affection.

**Mother of God**, this was so difficult to actually carry out. Apollo wanted to do something – anything – that would cement his commitment. After all, they were out here among the very bustling side of LA. And if he didn't make his move now, he may never do for the entire day.

Luckily, neither of them had any work to handle today. Some type of special festival-thingy that Apollo really didn't have any interest in to know about was going on, Klavier had called him the night before and asked if he'd be agreeing to using this for their first 'public' date.

Apollo was quick to agree, but then he hyped himself up saying that **this was THE day**. He better not jack anything up, otherwise he'd be treating himself to much self verbal abuse when returning home. It would be much easier if there were other same sex couples in the area, then he wouldn't feel alone.

It wasn't exactly the norm around here, and he never did see same sex couples do anything beyond embracing intimately or exchanging flirty dialogue within earshot of everyone else. They probably acted just the same as the 'normal' couples, but this was mostly what he would see.

Around here, coming out wasn't done often. Maybe other parts of the country were less strict about that, he wasn't very certain due to not having the money to go to those places.

Whenever he brought this up with Klavier, he would silence him with a kiss. He'd then proceed to chuckle to a small degree and then insist that he was being too self-conscious, he'd much rather see him get a grasp on his nerve. Oh how seeing him gather nerve turned him on...

There were a lot of certain gestures that gave signals of: **hey, we're together. So take those bedroom eyes off my – insert boyfriend or girlfriend here –.**

The biggest one of all time was to stop in front of the crowd and yank the receiver forth, immediately charging in to plant one of those mega-extravagant smooches on them like something out of Hollywood.

The mere contemplating of that move, well, Apollo feared that he'd be too weak to do that. Oh, peeking at Klavier while he was standing there overlooking the food selection, he would have enjoyed doing that. People often said that if you love someone, you'll feel ecstatic kissing them even when they're not reacting immediately.

Take that as you will.

But...you know...th-there are other signals.

Here's another classic: holding hands. And not holding them like a handshake or support in the hospital. Holding hands can be a romantic things, and the way Apollo understood it to be, it meant that this special sort of companion was right there and not moving unless they wanted it.

Klavier was usually the one to grasp his hand, while Apollo did other places...other places that you're free to use your imagination with. If you know what I mean.

...Hey, throwing bricks ain't cool.

Oh, there was his hand. Apollo stopped and stared as he watched the way it just dangled there against his leg. He approached him, eyes still locked on the target.

Oh, now it was rising. The hand, you know. Stop using cheat codes for unlimited bricks.

Apollo began to anxiously sway on weak feet, eyes that could burn holes straight through that hand if he were not careful about the intensity. He needed to do this, he needed to stop being a complete idiot about it.

How could he have the balls to say that he was committed...when he couldn't even hold his hand? Correct Apollo if he had the wrong understanding, but did he just waltz right into a shojo manga?

...No, not even gonna try it at the risk of more brick-throwing.

Klavier remained oblivious as he used that same hand worth so much attention – he used it to slip into his pocket and shift around for some cash.

Apollo must have looked so stupid to these passing random people, he was leaning a little closer and getting into his thoughtful pose as he examined each movement of that hand. He felt like he was researching something that could either make or break the world.

This had to be done at the right time...his own hand was twitchy and extending slowly...about to do this...c'mon...

Ah sh-well, so much for that.

Klavier had found the money he was looking for too soon. He was quick to take it – along with his hand – give it over to the random man at the stand, Apollo wound up with his own hand just a few centimeters away from his pocket.

Really? After all of that **HYPE **he just put himself under?!

Still seeming to be unaware of his many sufferings, Klavier lowered his gaze and questioned what he was doing. He probably didn't believe he was robbing him or anything, and his tone was at least carrying some amusement in there.

A depressed Apollo just withdrew his own hand, and all he said in reply was that he'd have to be in his shoes just to understand. And he didn't say anything else after that, he also didn't try again for a long time. And even if Klavier tried to cheer him up, he wouldn't be very cooperative in turning that frown of his into something better.

With his attitude, Klavier was honestly prepared to go home. And not with Apollo. He usually didn't fail in cheering him up – he even tried to make him laugh by mocking craziness around them. But it wasn't helping, he remained grumpy and unapproachable.

That was the part where exaggeratedly depressive music was supposed to play, right? Like that song that goes something like; I'm all out of love, I'm so lost without you...and whatever else in the chorus.

Thankfully, Apollo was willing to salvage the day. He told himself that he would use any hour for a chance to reveal that he was serious...he wasn't going to be embarrassed about finally being involved in a relationship – what was so embarrassing about that anyway?

Everyone in the giant sea of life needs a match – even if that aforementioned match wasn't perfect, but he tried to make things fall into place as well as it would.

So Apollo managed to pull Klavier aside from the entertainment on the street, although there were still spectators around them in case of a big move. With his new-found good nature, he met his eyes with no difficulty and said that it was okay if he left due to his poor attitude.

Thankfully, Klavier seemed willing to stay with him now that he was finished being an idiot. He was quite willing when it come to moving in closer and giving him a certain look in the eyes...of the fond variety.

Apollo breathed a sigh of relief, because that was like the ultimate nonverbal way of saying that he was willing to stay with him. And now that this was off of the mind, he felt like he could focus on other matters...such as this public affection business. He was not finished stressing yet, and was quick to boldly grasp his hand out of the blue.

Did he do this right? If so, why were his own hands now quivering and wringing with perspiration? This was not good – he'd have to abort the plan with this unfortunate turn!

Mayday, mayday, it seems that the action hasn't been understood! Head for the hills! Forget everything! Hit reset! Surrender! Holy crap, just do something!

Now this was the big moment, but it wasn't going very well. Apollo couldn't meet his eyes – although it wasn't out of fear or something outlandish of the sort – in that moment. Their hands were still touching, with his own basically **capturing **Klavier's like the most desperate thing on earth. He didn't have to look up, no, it was clear as day that he found this awkward.

Hastily, Apollo tried to murmur his even more awkward apologies as he pulled his hand away. He still wasn't daring to meet his eyes, he kept his neck craned away as they just stared with vacancy at the pavement.

...Wait a second, he still felt skin. Wait a double second, why did it feel like his hand was the one that fell victim to a trap? This could mean something good, and Apollo would be hateful toward himself for weeks if he didn't forget his embarrassment and look for some kind of reaction.

Although he had been confused by it at first, Klavier believed that he was seeing a better picture of what he attempted. Confusion melted away into pleasure while he happily used the opportunity to feel the hell out of his hand.

Apollo was taken aback, he felt so moronic being mouth agape and everything that came with it...but...you know, that felt like the price to pay.

Here, here's the money. We're paying the price.

Tanned fingers roaming up and down, left and right, over and under, this was almost starting to feel sensual. With the dreamy look on Apollo's face, one would think that he just forgot about reality entirely.

Of course, it stopped just as soon as it began. Klavier released his hand, smiling afterward as he mentioned that he believed he removed the perspiration that had been disgustingly stuck on his head. He even went as far as to ask if he needed an umbrella to cast out the intense heat.

Apollo immediately fell to back to reality, not wasting any time in giving him a completely bitter scowl before turning his back on him. Well, that was nice while it lasted. But maybe he didn't get his motives after all.

Klavier was usually more intelligent than this. Oh sure, he liked to pretend to be an idiot now and then when he got flirty. Apollo hoped that he was just kidding around, then again...that joke is just cruel.

Now, hope was officially gone. Apollo's scowl melted to a look of loss and discouragement. If it was this hard to get the point across, maybe there was no chance of this relationship going on.

He wanted more. No matter how often he denied it out of nervousness.

Klavier wanted it too, he didn't have to say it. It was just obvious now and then when they were alone.

Even if Apollo was very self-conscious of himself, he didn't want them to be restricted to empty rooms. He wanted it to be easy – like a movie or something. But that's it: in movies. People cannot be in crowded area and expect the world around them to be lost in awe and stare as they get whisked into a passionate kiss while appropriate music plays in the background.

Reality is a letdown like that. But...you know...the thought of pulling such a bold move made the butterflies in his stomach act up in a good way. Wait, what the-?! Oh, get a grip!

Apollo was quick to send a heavy strike to his own arm, giving himself enough of a shock to tell himself that this was reality! He wasn't that sappy of a romantic, he didn't even like to watch movies that play out like the aforementioned! And it didn't matter if he hoped for it, it was downright ridiculous to think that this day could be salvaged-

_*** * ...Put up barriers**_

_**To shield my emotions**_

_**A wall that you could never break apart * ***_

The hell? Was that...music and singing? Apollo paused in his anger, it sounded like a song from a cartoon that he would occasionally watch a few minutes of. He gazed around, before realizing that he and Klavier were still standing in front of the electronics store and a television was in the window...that someone from the inside was snapping his fingers and swaying to upon changing the channel.

Not to mention the volume was so freakishly loud that everyone standing around could still hear it.

Klavier noticed this odd occurrence too. He didn't say anything, he just leaned against the door smiling fondly as he took in the music and watched the animated band and spectators rock out with their – admittedly awesome – song.

_*** * ...But like a ninja of love (ninja of love)**_

_**Repelling down from above (down from above)**_

_**You snuck your way right into my heart...oh yeah... * ***_

This...was kind of...unusual. Fate, are you some kind of a shipper?

Whatever the case, Apollo swore that he was falling to their quirkiness just enough to meeting Klavier's very fond gaze and letting himself smile like a total moron.

But...he couldn't help it. Apollo found himself lost, taking notice of the fact that this song was describing a lot more than what can be considered normal. This was kind of how the realization of falling for him went – Apollo realizing that his courtroom rival must have been like that of a stealthy ninja to be able to get through his defenses.

Apollo did restrain himself heavily, he had all of this armor, weapons, forts, arguments, and back up excuses in the mind. In the mind...because it would be creepy if he did that in reality. Look, this city is quirky, but it isn't THAT quirky!

The moment that Klavier casually struck up a conversation about decorating his office a little more and then oh so calmly mentioning in between that he was crushing on him and wanted to there to be more, all of his defenses were dropped and not thought of again.

It's just amazing how things work out, isn't it? Apollo would have considered himself lucky, but nothing to seal the deal had happened yet so...whoa...what's this?!

"I know what you've been thinking about all day." Klavier spontaneously admitted, now positively grinning when he started to lean a little lower to his face. "I believe this would be a good moment. Do whatever you want to me, everyone's a friend around here and they won't mind."

Boldly, Apollo returned his grin. But...you know, he felt like he could flee the scene in embarrassment after being called out in such a manner. Especially considering...he just now discovered that he was not as stealthy as he believed.

Now that he was called out, how was he to proceed? There were a lot of things he could have done: hugging, holding hands, flirty dialogue, intimate touching, that arm link thing that was in many a movie, or maybe even a kiss on the lips.

You know, because Apollo declared that they shouldn't **rush **into exchanging spit just yet. He was more than content with a little peck on the cheek, chin, other places, you get the picture. I bet you do.

And that freaking guy in the store was replaying that scene...with the music starting all over again. Apollo put his annoyed face on, craning his neck and looking over to see that he was watching them **wearing a troll grin**.

Trolls these days...they're everywhere.

"Don't pay attention to that man, you'll make me jealous." Klavier had reached for his shoulders, forcing him to return to looking in his direction. And he was not really jealous, just looking entertained.

For a brief moment, they locked eyes. And this wasn't your average gaze, this was the kind that was so begging for-

"Hey, those two guys are gonna kiss!" A random teenage boy in the crowd suddenly shouted excitedly while pointing. He caused a chain reaction of some kind.

"Oooh, so daring of them!" The teenager's female friend piped up as she shoved another person aside to get a good look.

"I remember when I came out during this festival too. Ah, memories..."

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"Holy shi...! Klavier Gavin's swinging that way!"

"Oh snap!"

Nervously, Apollo tried to slither out of the scene. It was extremely difficult having this much attention, but he really should have seen it coming considering that he was dating someone who wasn't in the spotlight...but rather...he **owned** the spotlight. And it didn't matter where they went, sooner or later, they'd be discovered.

The troll of a store employee was replaying the song, even though it hadn't finished yet. Oh, would you stop trying to be a shipper?!

"I think I should go home..." Hastily murmured Apollo as he stumbled away.

He was stopped, a hand reached out to weigh down atop his shoulder. "I want you to do this."

Magic words, baby. Apollo couldn't stop himself; he rotated back around and gazed at the scene of Klavier still lowering himself to his face and awaiting some kind of thing to seal the deal.

"M-maybe I can do it." Apollo wasn't confident, though that didn't have to be mentioned for it was so obvious. So he swallowed thickly and found himself to be moving his own face closer to his.

It was done so veeeeery...sloooowllllly...

"For the love of God, make out already!" The teenage boy was the real ninja here, he seemed to appear from nowhere behind Apollo – sending a palm into his spine and shoving him over.

...Someone hand this guy a medal. Seriously, he caused something wonderful.

Everyone started giving applause – whether it was for the couple or the shipper guy, that's left to the imagination to figure out.

Apollo's trip forward caused Klavier to react purely on instinct and keep him on his feet with hands on the shoulders. But when they were finally close enough, he couldn't keep the beam from his face as he closed the distance and finally sealed this deal. Yeah, we're talking lip-to-lip action for the first time.

Apollo swore that he'd pass out cold – whether it be from embarrassment that everyone else was gawking like they had nothing better to do, or because he was relieved that he no longer had any stress weighing him down.

But whatever the case, this move sealed the deal. Within a short period of time, sneaky photographers made moves of their own and this event was published in tabloids for the whole country to see. It turns out that Klavier wasn't shocked about it – because it wasn't the first time that he was featured in a made up scandal.

The fact that it wasn't a scandal, and everyone was well aware that he was serious about this unfamiliar defense attorney – what's his name again –, this was all okay in Klavier's opinion. Although he did wonder if this would affect courtroom appearances.

For now, all seemed to be well. Though Apollo was prepared to wait a little while before stepping into public...Klavier found it amusing that he was horrified of people attacking him with questions and comments.

* * *

It was getting late in the evening, and they had yet to get some supper. Apollo walked into the apartment, trying to balance two bags of takeout food in his hands. He called out for some help, because Klavier was in here after all waiting or him.

Oddly, he didn't receive a reply. It seemed like every time Apollo entered a building after being apart from him for a little while, Klavier would materialize and catch him off guard with an embrace. The fact that he wasn't doing this, Apollo was almost worried.

So he managed himself. Apollo stumbled over to the counter, slammed the steaming bags on the surface, and whirled around trying to catch his breath. Take it from him – it's not easy to trek home on foot with two really hot bags in tow.

Suddenly, what sounded like the television started blustering through to the room. Apollo cringed at the volume, and then became curious when he overheard some kind of segment on the show.

"**Thank you, Bob. And in other spicy celebrity news...word on the street – literally – it seems that local Klavier Gavin is getting friendly with guys again.**"

"**Sounds quite kinky, Jenny. Do elaborate.**"

"**Well, this no-name guy seems to have blown in like the desert wind from nowhere. It's the first time that we've captured them together, but they're already serious for choosing to be so bold**-"

"KLAVIER, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WATCHING?!"

"Ah! Oh, Herr Forehead, you're home?"

Apollo didn't answer, a look of no-nonsense disapproval crossed over his face as he just hurriedly entered the great room, promptly freezing and gaping as he watched the television.

Klavier didn't bother to turn it to another channel, despite being busted. He craned his neck, giving a sort of guilty smile in his direction for his choice of entertainment.

On the television screen, there was a man and woman sitting at a table with your typical scenery in the background. They were babbling of this aforementioned "kinky event". Kinky? The hell did that come from?

"**...It must be serious for them to have come out in public.**"

"**Very serious, Bob. Here's the footage of their big moment – please note the HD quality and be amazed by it, viewers at home.**"

The footage they apparently captured starting playing on screen. The focus zoomed in to show them and some other people, the song from that cartoon loudly blustering in between the wolf whistles and and cheers by spectators. It showed Apollo's clumsy stumble forward, and Klavier saving him some trouble by catching him and letting the lip contact commence. At that point, the focus zoomed in even further to show the way...Apollo's eyes rolled dreamily and he returned the favor quite bravely.

Klavier watched the event, just smiling broadly.

Apollo swore that his head was suddenly really heavy, and his legs were weak.

"**Beautiful. And such a great way to celebrate National Coming Out Day, eh Jenny?**"

"**Oh certainly, I think it's simply-**"

"National Coming Out day...?"

"Hmm? Didn't you know that, Herr Forehead?"

"That event was really National Coming Out Day, so that's why you agreed to spending the day together and responded extravagantly to my plans..."

"Oh, don't look so surprised~ Hey, at least we've gotten all of that out of the way. And the good news is that people will only talk about this for the rest of the month – and sooner or later they'll find some other couple to stalk and gush over."

"I...I can't believe...**how **is it possible that all of that can work out like-"

"Obviously, fate likes us together. Now come join me, see, I'm turning off the TV so we can have peace and quiet."

"Klavier, I almost can't believe you're so casual about this bizarre turnabout-HEY!"

"Ah, now you're where you need to be. Relax, lie down here with me."

"How many times have I told you that I don't appreciate being yanked off of my feet and into your arms like a rag doll?"

"Nineteen."

"One of these days, I'll do the same thing. Then you'll see how humiliating it is."

"That's a promise?"

"...Wha...! Oh, just stop trying to fluster me!"

"Shut me up with a kiss?"

"...Let me guess: that's a challenge?" Apollo paused briefly, annoyed look twisting and turning into a smile of jovial. "We can **literally** take it outside if you want. I don't think it would matter after some displays I've caused."

Klavier saw where he was going with that. He chuckled a little bit, sitting up and briefly reaching an arm around his back. "Not today. After all, soon it will be time to stress out over how we're going to seal the second deal."

Apollo's jovial smile promptly faded, replaced with a look of mortification as he lowered his gaze. "What kind of deal is that?" Somehow, he knew where this was going...

Klavier lowered his hand for emphasis, but otherwise not commenting on the fact that his hand was roaming across his backside. "A deal in the bedroom."

...And then everything sexual happened.

...Okay, it didn't. Stop throwing things!

No, nothing too intense happened after this. Because Apollo was quick to remind him that he'd didn't just rush into **bedroom antics **so soon, he'd have to do a hell of a lot of build up in the relationship before he could claim such things. But as he went into a rant, a highly entertained Klavier cut him off with more of the kisses that were soon to come.

At this rate, it truly wouldn't be long before they reached that deal to seal. But, dear people, that is a turnabout to play at another time.

_**Fin**_

* * *

So...yeah, it isn't anything of a masterpiece. XD I'm the kind of person who tends to be unsure of if anyone else gets my sense of humor. But if any of you found it amusing, feel free to let me know.

My friend's first published story actually kind of inspired me a little, well, it was the epilogue at the end of said story. But yeah, it's all cool because I asked if I could use a little plot similar in a few ways. She said it was okay.

Also, just so you're aware, that song that was in the story? It's a song from Phineas And Ferb. That's a cartoon I like, and I like the song but I own neither. ;)

Well, I don't know if I'll write more Ace Attorney stories. If you'd like to see more, well, just let me know. I'm open to opinions, I won't curse anyone out if they say I need a lot of improvements. Truthfully, I know I'll need some practice.

*Cracks fingers and stretches arm muscles* It's good thing that more writing will improve things. You know, I think I kind of like this more than I expected. ;) Now, you can all...how you may say...read and review!


End file.
